random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncontrollable Urge
Uncontrollable Urge will be a post-punk band from Louisana. I have currently predicting their albums, singles, and music. Foundation The band will be founded some year in the future, in Westfinster, Lousiana. The Catillac Cats performed rock music at local meet-ups of felines and animals, while Cleo and her boyfriend Riff-Raff stayed out of their shenanigans. After being raped by the crazed dog Lucky in the Lucky rape sprees, in which several of the victims committed suicide, Cleo found herself in a deep depression that seemed endless. As a result, she and the Cats went to her owner's music shop, in which he let them record a song, "I was a victim", under the working name "U.U.", which stood for Uncontrollable Urge. The band first performed, wearing their outfits restricted for uses of concert attendance, under their current name at Cafe Lafitte in Exile in New Orleans' French Quarter. Martin and the Brides happened to be attending, and Martin proclaimed that "this is the punk rock band of the future, I'm going to talk to them and produce them in Westminster this winter." In January of the next year, the band began recording with Martin and the Brides as producers at Abbey Road Studios in London, England. Sonja joined the band at this point, and Heathcliff, her boyfriend, became the band's manager. After the record's completion, it was named "Raped By a Weirdo, Now I'm Here to Sing", and the band began touring relentlessly, and their more famous looks debuted. Many of Uncontrollable Urge's songs begin seeing airplay on the radio in Louisana. Discography Studio Albums Singles will be bolded, and promotional singles will be in italic. Raped By a Weirdo, Now I'm Here to Sing Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, Raped By a Weirdo, Now I'm Here to Sing was the band's first album, and earned them a RIAA diamond certification. Anheuser-Busch served as a huge investor for Martin and the Brides and Uncontrollable Urge on this album, and gave them some of the water cans they usually donate to disaster victims to the bands for refreshment. The Pointless Sisters collaborated with the band on one track. Track Listings # I Was a Victim (Cleo) # Destroyer of Potatoes (Cleo, Riff-Raff) # Are We Not Men? (Riff-Raff) # I Forgot My Own Existence (Riff-Raff) (ft. The Pointless Sisters) # Through Being Cool (DEVO cover) # Jocko Homo (DEVO cover) # Destroyer (Riff-Raff) Tales from the Junkyard The second album, recorded at RCA Studio B in Nashville, Tennessee, United States, with some songs recorded at the Miami Dade College music business/production labs and recording studios, Ronnie Lane's Mobile Studio, Forum Music Village in Rome, Italy, and Onkio Haus in Ginza, Tokyo, Japan. The song "Five Alive" was used in a commercial for the fruit juice blend brand it is named and themed for, which the band and the Pointless Sisters appeared in. Miami Dade College students helped produce the songs on this album recorded at the college's music business/production labs and recording studios, such as the title track. Track Listings # The Touch (Stan Bush cover) (ft. Scene Berry Kawaii Pop Galz) # Five Alive (Riff-Raff) (ft. The Pointless Sisters) # Neighbors Suck (Wordsworth) # Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Wordsworth) # Boogie Woogie (Riff-Raff) # Bondage (Riff-Raff) # Destroyer Part. 2 (Riff-Raff) # Nasty F*cking (Wordsworth, Hector, Cleo) # Cake by the Ocean (DNCE cover, in the style of DEVO) Give Us a Chance This album was recorded in room 100 of the Yanggakdo International Hotel in North Korea, during the fourth of Hector and Wordsworth along with The Rock-afire Explosion's Beach Bear and Rolfe DeWolfe and the members of Boysenberries for Girls' "Days of LGBT Rights". Track Listings * I Need a Man (Wordsworth, Hector) * Give Us a Chance (Wordsworth, Hector (ft. Various others) Time to Blast It! This album was produced by Martin and the Brides again, and was recorded in James Martin's private studio in the attic of his Shitterton, Dorset mansion. The album was released on Unidisc Music, as Geronimo Recordings, Ltd., the band and several other musicians and groups' previous label, had been sold to the Octan corporation and merged into Capitol Records. The album earned the band their second RIAA diamond certification, and earned them a Guinness World Record for "Most Successful Punk Rock Album" and a spot in the Limca Book of Records in India, where the band was super popular, and the Asia Book of Records in Asia. Many of their videos saw heavy airplay on NickMusic and MTVU, and they began hosting programs on the two networks as a result. Track Listings *Let's Blast! (Riff-Raff, Wordsworth) *'Watch Us Work It' (DEVO cover) (ft. The Pointless Sisters) *Girl U Want (DEVO cover; performed in the style of Robert Palmer's cover) *'Whip It' (DEVO cover) (ft. Gadget, Lucy Adams and Arnbjørg Høiland from LANA, Julie from BL2, Beach Bear from the Rock-afire Explosion, and others) *'Uncontrollable Urge' (DEVO cover) LUH 3417 This album was released on Metal Blade Records imprint IronClad Recordings, and was named for a character in the film THX 1138. Recorded in 3 weeks at Phish guitarist Trey Anastasio's The Barn recording studio, with stereophonic and digital editing performed at DuArt Film and Video. The band changed their look for this album, eschewing their punk-esque clothing and sunglasses, and replacing them with the rubber-coated plastic "Code Adam Mullets", modeled after the hairstyle the kidnapper of Michaela Garecht was seen having when he abducted her in 1988, while Sonja and Cleo wore the rubber-coated plastic "Amber Alert Flops", modeled after the hairstyle Amber Hagerman was seen wearing in a 1994 photo. The band members also wore black half-body latex suits with the Code Adam logo on the blue sleeves and Reebok Pump shoes. The wearing of the "Code Adam Mullets" and "Amber Alert Flops" required the band to shave their heads completely bald, and as a publicity stunt, they were to have their shaves at unusual venues, however the shaving equipment was destroyed due to an electrical short, so the band wore custom-made furred bald caps that velcroed to the "Code Adam Mullets" and "Amber Alert Flops". The band acquired a spare sound frequency manipulation machine from a friend of a friend of the lesbian wife of The Dose's Sanilla Joselión, who happened to be US president Setgelamrag Bikhenitgejchadakhgüibainakhümüüsüzenyadajbaina (an Mongolian-born American man who have a world record for longest last name for someone in politics and who will be our president in the future). One single, F*p Your Bananas, was processed through the machine and the frequencies of that song manipulated people to hate on the TV shows that helped separate the internet into blocks, to commit terrorist attacks against groups such as PETA, Greenpeace, and the Freedom from Religion Foundation, and religious buildings, churches, and groups, and to worship the band. The info about the songs on this having the frequencies was mostly considered a hoax. A replica of the Jolana Big Beat in blue and silver was made by Eastwood Guitars for the band and musicians, alongside Jolana Big Beat replicas in the guitar's regular colors. The band's promotional tour featured them performing seven songs from this album in front of a 12-foot rear-projected sheet of foil which presented synchronized video. For several songs, members of the band interacted with the visuals, such as being kicked down by a giant pirate at the end of "Peek-a-Boo!", or shooting icons of pedophiles and rapists with bean bag round guns in "I Was a Victim". After the R.P. sheet was removed it revealed Uncontrollable Urge performing on a turntable in front of a series of Elation EZ4 LED display panels displaying animations with VL440 Spots from Vari-Lite illuminating the band. During the album's release, Cleo acquired a Century Arms pink and black AK-47 for self-protection, and brought it to the headquarters of the Maharishi Vedic City, Iowa police department, where Lucky the dog, the person who raped her and caused the band's formation, was being taken to an armored police vehicle to the Federal Correctional Institution, Fort Dix in New Hanover Township, New Jersey. She walked into the path of Lucky, grabbed him, and placed the gun in his mouth before pulling the trigger. Cleo was arrested and sent to the Edna Mahan Correctional Facility for Women in Clinton, New Jersey. The band did the rest of their promotional tour with Polly Eyster of the Pointless Sisters taking Cleo's place, and audiences were notified of Polly replacing Cleo moments before the curtain went up. The band then goes on hiatus. Track Listings *'F*p Your Bananas' (Wordsworth) *Southwest of the Streets (Wordsworth) (ft. The Pointless Sisters) *''Disco Dancer'' (DEVO cover) (ft. Scene Berry Kawaii Pop Galz) *'Liverpool Drag' (The Buggs cover) (ft. Hello!) Sonic Life After, Arnbjørg Høiland of LANA breaks Cleo out of jail by paying the $56,000 bond she was being held on, the band reformed. The hiatus was about 1 year long. The band recorded this album at the Sound Bakery in Canoga Park, California. The promotional tour for Sonic Life saw the band scaling things back considerably. The sets were very basic with two Upstar P240WT 24-inch 1080p television sets providing visuals and Star Shower laser lights, and the band wore their punk-esque clothing and sunglasses, augmented by the suits from the LUH 3417 album, DEVO radiation suits with energy domes, and replicas of the Rubber Man from American Horror Story's rubber suit during certain parts of the show. The art for the Roommates single is a shadow of Hector and Wordsworth giving each other oral sex. The album was released on Unidisc Music, while the singles were released on the band's own imprint, Sound of Westfinster Records. Track Listings * Discuss My Ass (Cleo) * Classrooms and How To Destroy Them (Cleo) * Roommates (Wordsworth, Hector) Urged To The Max The band recorded this album at Sumida Triphony Hall in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan. It was released on the labels of Unidisc, Sound of Westfinster, Capitol, and Elektra. The promotional tour for Urged To The Max was the band's sets during the Elektra Tour. Track Listings * Oh Long Johnson! (Cleo) Pool Cue Up My Butt This album was recorded at The Barn in Burlington, Vermont, with the basic tracks recorded at the Westfinster 56th Street Junkyard (where the band members lived) in Westfinster, Lousiana and Red Rockets Glare in Los Angeles, California. Wordsworth took up crossdressing during the album, and the album's cover is a sketch of Hector trying to turn Wordsworth into a beautiful girl cat. The album was released on Sound of Westfinster Records. This album would be the first time the band used the Akai Professional MPX16 sample recorder and player. Sound of Westfinster Records acquired a distribution deal with Unidisc Music for Canada and RED Distribution for the rest of North America. Unidisc mistakenly shipped out the first 5,600 Canadian copies in the "Unidisc Dance Classics" sleeves, and then released the rest in generic sleeves like this one. Funding for the album came from James Martin, the leader of Martin and the Brides, and his various Vegas backers (Martin would have moved the band's operations to Las Vegas by then). The promotional tour was supposed to similar to the Sonic Life promotional tour, a very basic set, this time with no complex visuals, however, James' Vegas backers put a quick stop to that, ordering a huge live tour with Vari-Lite lighting, LED screens, comedy skits in-between songs (think Saturday Night Live with guitar nerds), and more dancers than just Roxie and Dixie. The result: "Lady Gaga meets DEVO meets GLOW". The album includes a cover version of the classic Australian rock song "Eagle Rock", transformed into a dance song. The music videos for the album would receive heavy airplay on MTVU and NickMusic, resulting in the band creating two shows for the networks, MTVU.U and NickMuZIK. The premise of the shows are that the band uses Sonja's private satellite transmitter to commandeer the airwaves of a music video station in order to show the videos that they want to watch. Track Listings * Transgender Dysphoria Blues (Against Me! cover) * Royal Roundup (Cleo, Hector) * Eagle Rock (Daddy Cool cover) * We Have Feelings Too (Cleo, Hector) * Eagle C*ck (Cleo) * We Are Number One (LazyTown cover) Activist Vigilantes Released on the Sound of Westfinster and mau5trap labels, Activist Vigilantes was recorded in 4 weeks at Street Rhymes Studios in Port Harcourt, Nigeria. Upon the band's arrival, North Deliah was in the process of invading Nigeria after soldiers from Nigeria kidnapped and killed several LGBT North Deliahians, and there was numerous FOAB strikes, wreaking havoc on the studio's electricity. A Schaffer-Vega Diversity System was used to help the band members during the electricity failures and a backup generator brought in by band manager Heathcliff helped the equipment as well. A humorous anecdote from the sessions involved a recording of the Beatallica cover "Sgt. Hetfield's Motorbreath Pub Band" being interrupted by Piss the Weird Spider-Snowman-Thing, a prop used by Hello! as a band member, falling onto the floor after Wordsworth hit it with his Washburn Bantam. The album was mixed at The Pound, the Jiminy Crickets' studio. The promotional tour for this album had the band performing on modified snowmobiles, programmed to allow the band to play their instruments while riding the snowmobiles, on a temporary dirt floor in the venue in front of a screen made up of Sony JTU-35A3L modules previously used in a jumbotron at a high school football stadium. The band carried an impressive sound system on the tour as well. On stage, the band wore Alpinestars GP racing fire suits, RaceQuip single layer racing gloves, HANS devices, Fox Racing Comp 5 racing boots in yellow and gray, and white and blue Snow Master TX-27 snowmobile helmets. Wireless headset microphones were used on the inside of the helmets to provide voice clarity. Track Listings * Pickle Daddy (Cleo) * Sgt. Hetfield's Motorbreath Pub Band (Beatallica cover) (ft. Hello!) Aw Come On! It's Uncontrollable Urge! This album was released on the Sound of Westfinster label. This album was recorded in two months at Forum Music Village in Rome, Italy, and was produced by Christina D'Avena, and recorded and mixed by the band's manager Heathcliff. The promotional tour for this album had the band playing in front of an LED screen with Chauvet DJ 6SPOT colored lighting. The band carried an impressive sound system on the tour as well. During the tour, the band and their concerts' attendees were involved in several incidents, including, but not limited to, one where Hector and Wordsworth poured Krazy Glue into the locks of several of the buildings on the Focus on the Family headquarters complex in Colorado Springs, Colorado after a sold-out show at the Broadmoor World Arena because of it's opposition to LGBT rights and one where several fans created a mosh pit and beat up a PETA demonstrator in the audience during a show at Holland High School in Holland, Michigan. Two videos were made for the album's second single, a cover of DEVO's "Post Post-Modern Man". The first, which was directed by Siddiq Barmak and only saw airtime on NickMusic, BET Jams, MTV Tres, FM, Music & Entertainment Television, Revolt, and MTV2, saw the band driving a painted 1970's Wayne Lifeguard school bus (owned by the band) from Maharishi Vedic City, Iowa to Bellingham, Massachusetts. When the finished video was delivered to Sound of Westfinster distributor RED Distribution, they demanded the video include Lana Freud, in order to make it more marketable. After acquiescing to RED's demands, Viacom then rejected the video because it used the Murdering Vegans at a Vegfest Mix instead of the "college alternative track" they wanted to market for MTV U, as featured on the original album. This resulted in a second video directed by Haley Morris-Cafiero which featured the band in a spoof of Home Shopping Network, selling various Uncontrollable Urge-related merchandise. Track Listings * Time Out For Fun (DEVO cover) * Shout (DEVO cover) * Satisfaction (Rolling Stones cover, in the style of DEVO cover) * Post-Post Modern Man (DEVO cover) (ft. Gadget) * Cheerleader (Omi cover, in the style of DEVO) (ft. Mitzi Mozzarella from the Rock-afire Explosion) * Anti-Vegan Uprising (Cleo) Mechanical Man This album was released on the Sound of Westfinster label. This was recorded in 6 weeks at 3 Stripe Studios in Leominster, Massachusetts. The tour for this album had the band performing on a stage which was now illuminated by city buildings with flashing lights and a projection screen with a Joshua Light Show. Track Listings * Kinky Shit (Cleo) Live Albums Singles will be bolded, and promotional singles will be in italic. Bullshit!: Uncontrollable Urge at the Pegasus This album was recorded live at the Pegasus nightclub in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The cover art and tagline were based on the show Penn & Teller: Bullshit! This album contains an early version of the band's song "Nasty F*cking", performed at a faster pace with the "Woo! Yeah!" drum break looped in the background. Track Listings * I Was a Victim (Cleo) * Are We Not Men? (Riff-Raff) Go Away Demonstrators! Uncontrollable Urge on Tour! This album was recorded live on the various stops of Uncontrollable Urge's Activist Vigilantes tour. Track Listings * Uncontrollable Urge (Recorded live at the D.C. Armory) * I Was a Victim (Recorded live at the Teaneck Armory) * Disco Dancer (Recorded live at the Washington Avenue Armory) * Eagle Rock (Recorded live at Aloha Stadium) * We Are Number One (Recorded live at Tropicana Field) Live at the Christ Cathedral This album was recorded live at the Christ Cathedral in Garden Grove, California to tie in with their Uncontrollable Urge's (Twisted) Old Fashioned Prayin' pay per view concert. Track Listings * Uncontrollable Urge (DEVO cover) * Classrooms and How To Destroy Them (Cleo) Equipment Guitars * Jolana Big Beat - This is the guitar that is visually and sonically synonymous with Uncontrollable Urge. In 1963 the Jolana factory in Krnov, Czech Republic started manufacturing a "wireless" guitar named the Big Beat. This was a guitar of a very futuristic shape, as a matter of a fact a frame with a neck, it had a primitive vibrato and one pickup. A removable amplifier was attached to the frame with special screws. It had 2W power rating and ran off four batteries. If you are bored with making music, it's switchable to a medium-wave radio. Anyone that has seen the band live will know that the set has reached its climax when Hector starts to nearly shred all the strings off of the vintage Soviet-era guitar in a fit of malfunctioning robot on crack riffage. It is red with a gold pickguard. * Crucianelli Spazial - Another foreign guitar from the 60's, often used by Riff-Raff and sometimes by either Cleo or Sonja. A wonderful testimony from the space conquest age, contemporary to the no less adventurous Eko Rokes/Rocket but much less famous. For some reason, this very rare Spazial series is found in Italy only but was available in both 6-string and bass versions. This moon crescent shape is more rational in some way than it seems: body and scratchplate outlines were drawn according to three radiuses only, it couldn’t be done simpler. The hardware locates those instruments in the year 1965, and includes an exceptional assymetrical neck plate. The headstock design was also used for the ‘Custom-Built’ logoed fiddle basses. * La Baye 2x4 - A guitar often used by the band's "daddies", DEVO, the red version also became synonymous with Uncontrollable Urge, and when Cleo pulls the guitar out, you know she's gonna get into a show-stopping riff. The elusive and coveted La Baye 2x4 was first manufactured in 1967. This minimalist design was the brainchild of a Green Bay, WI guitarist by the name of Dan Helland and no doubt influenced Ned Steinberger’s futuristic headless composite guitars that reared up a few years later. Essentially, the La Baye 2x4 is a plank of wood with a slim neck bolted on, four thumb-wheel tone and volume adjusters on the top, and a Bigsby-style vibrato unit that is highly expressive. With only 45 or so ever made, one should be prepared to pay a couple grand or more for the real deal. Two reissues from Eastwood Guitars in red are also used by the band. * Ibanez RG1XXV - Cleo's pink RG1XXV was originally owned by Kokoro Loveberry of Scene Berry Kawaii Pop Galz, who later sold it to Cleo out of dissatisfaction with it. It was produced for only a few months in 2012 to celebrate the twenty-fifth anniversary of the RG line. The RG1XXV 25th Anniversary was made as a tribute to the original 1987 RG550. Because these XXV models were going to be produced in limited numbers as tributes to popular original models, Ibanez took great care in making sure that they were made of the highest quality standards available. Instead of having them made in Japan as part of the Prestige Line, they had them made in Indonesia as part of the Premium line to keep costs down, but they flew in members of Team J Craft to oversee production of these models ensuring nothing but the best for these Limited Edition "tribute" models. It comes in two fluorescent colors pink and yellow, including a color-matched headstock, and color-matched DiMarzio IBZ pickups. Color-matched Sharktooth inlays on a Rosewood fretboard, an ultra-thin quartersawn 5pc Maple/ Walnut Wizard Premium Neck reinforced with KTS-Titanium rods, and the Ibanez Edge Zero II tremolo system. * Rocker RXB-100 - The band's two RXB-100 stratoclones were part of a kit with a Rocker RX-100 amplifier. When Hector and Wordsworth take out the two RXB-100's, they can administer furiously precise downstrokes on your typical stratoclone with some difficulty, but still, they can put on a great show. * 1989 Dean Budweiser "Bow Tie" electric guitar - This guitar is in excellent condition overall despite having been used as a display guitar. It was a limited edition guitar, and little is known about said guitar. * Gibson Les Paul Zoot Suit - Two are owned by the band, often used by Hector and Wordsworth for LGBT community-related songs, and sometimes by Wordsworth for songs not relating to the community. * Expressiv MIDI Guitar - Basically a synth guitar. Often used by Wordsworth to perform Destroyer during live shows (and in the original recording). * 1983 Steinberger GL2 - Often used by Wordsworth. * Washburn Bantam - A blue-colored version of Washburn's headless Steinberger knockoff. * "Franken-Steinberger" - The guitar was the result of Sonja taking another 1983 Steinberger GL2, this time one that was not working, that Wordsworth purchased at a flea market, replacing the body and neck with that of a Fender FA-100 acoustic guitar, and modified the freak guitar with duct tape, DieHard Gold 16' orange and black jumper cables, a Electro-Harmonix Frequency Analyzer, a Electro-Harmonix Voice Box vocoder, and an Electro-Harmonix Iron Lung vocoder. * "Green Special" - One of Wordsworth's guitars, this guitar is one of ten green Red Special replicas made by Andrew Guyton in 2004. * Brian May Guitars Red Special - Two guitars are owned by the band, one is white and red, the other is the standard black and red. The black and red one has a "Random Acts of Greeness" bumper sticker with "The environment? My ass! Greenpeace ruined the Nazcas!" written on it in Sharpie (by Wordsworth). * Brian May Guitars Mini May - Used by Riff-Raff on occasion. * Squier Mini - Wordsworth's Squier Mini is red, and has been modified with duct tape and an Electro-Harmonix Iron Lung vocoder. * Fender Sonoran SCE - Hector's SCE is natural-colored. * Fender Musictoaster - The Musictoaster was the result of Sonja replacing the body of a 1978 Fender Musicmaster with a Toastmaster TP409 toaster that stopped working as a joke. Wordsworth took the Musictoaster and began using it. The toaster dials act as the Volume and Tone dials, while the rest of the buttons, etc. do nothing. * Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Whip It” Guitar - Often used by Wordsworth to play "Whip It" and "Pickle Daddy" in concert * Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Be Stiff” Bass - Cleo's main bass. * Eastwood Guitars Warren Ellis Mandocello - The band owns two, one is Vintage Cream-colored, and the second is Cherry-colored. * Eastwood Guitars Mandocaster 12 - Riff-Raff's Mandocaster is Seafoam Green-colored, and helps him deal with his tiny size. * Eastwood Guitars Classic 6 - Blueburst - Richard Lloyd Signature - Wordsworth's best sounding axe. * Eastwood Guitars Classic Tenor - Wordsworth's Classic Tenor is Redburst colored. * Eastwood Guitars Custom K-200 DLX - Cleo's DLX is Redburst-colored. * Eastwood Guitars California Rebel - Hector's California Rebel is White-colored. * Ibanez RG4EX1 - First seen in this promotional photo. * ESP LTD M‑1000SE - Hector's only left-handed axe (he plays guitar both left and right-handed), heavily modified from a right-handed one. Hector owns another, which is a non-modified right-handed one. The left-handed one was first seen in this promotional photo. * Traveler Guitar Speedster * Eastwood Guitars Soviet Tonika Bass * Rostov Aelita-2 - Wordsworth's Aelita-2 is yellow with a red pickguard. * "The Snob" - A Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Be Stiff” Bass with the body spraypainted blue, the DEVO text on the headstock covered up with black gaffers tape, and modified with USPS Priority mail tape and a Music From Outer Space Noise Toaster. * 1982 Tokai Springy Sound ST-50 - Another Stratoclone owned by the band. During Uncontrollable Urge's first appearance at Cafe Lafitte in Exile, Wordsworth rocked a Tokai Springy Sound ST-50. He would then lend this Stratoclone with a stupid-sounding name to Riff-Raff, who would have Sonja modify it with duct tape and a Music From Outer Space Weird Sound Generator and an Electro-Harmonix Iron Lung vocoder to play certain songs. * Gibson Custom True Historic 1958 Les Paul - Wordsworth's Les Paul is Vintage Cherry-colored. * Fender 1951 Heavy Relic Telecaster * Eastwood Guitars La Baye 2x4 DEVO Signature Model - Two are owned by the band, and are red-colored. * Eastwood Guitars Backlund 400 * Ibanez JEM * 1985 Fender Contemporary Stratocaster Japan * Tokai SG-60 * Eastwood Guitars Surfcaster 12 - Wordsworth's Surfcaster 12 is Seafoam Green colored. * Eastwood Guitars Sidejack 12 DLX * Eastwood Guitars Wedgtail DLX * Fender Classic '70s Stratocaster - Cleo's '70's Stratocaster is Natural-colored with a maple fingerboard. * Gibson EDS-1275 - Wordsworth's EDS-1275 is Heritage Cherry-colored. * ESP LTD V-401 * "Nutmeg" - A replica of Prince's Symbol Guitar in purple which Wordsworth bought off a wholesale website. Sonja applied a "To Hell with Shell" bumper sticker from the 70's she found on eBay to the guitar head and modified it with USPS Priority mail tape, a Electro-Harmonix Voice Box vocoder, and Pro Co EG-2 Excellines instrument cables. Keyboards * Nord Lead 2X Anniversary Model - A limited edition of the Clavia Nordlead Anniversary Model made in 2008 by Clavia. A total of 299 units was made. However it's just a Nord Lead 2X with reverse colored keys and another color layout. * Korg Kronos X Music Workstation * Roland Jupiter-80 - The Roland Jupiter 8 reimagined. * C.Bechstein C234 - The only acoustic piano of the band. Often used with a Electro Harmonix Voice Box vocoder hooked up to a microphone strapped to the piano in case a synth is not available. * Korg RK-100S - Appearing in 1984, the RK-100 remote keyboard broke the chains of keyboardists, setting them free to perform as they liked. With a stylish body available in four colors, it allowed the keyboard player to challenge the vocalist or guitarist for the main role on stage. Now, thirty years later (at the time of it's introduction), the RK has been resurrected. Although beautiful curved surfaces have been added, the essence of the original and very popular design is unchanged. What had been a somewhat large and heavy body has been made more compact and lightweight thanks to modern components such as a slim keyboard. While the original required an external sound module, the new RK-100S contains a built-in analog modeling sound generator. New features and functions include two ribbon controllers, an arpeggiator, and a vocoder, and there are also "favorite" buttons that allow you to register frequently-used sounds for one-touch selection. * PMS Syntar - The band owns one of 13 units made. It is super-clunky and was invented in 1979, as the earliest keytar entry. * Korg Trident * Continuum Fingerboard * Korg Monologue * Korg Minilogue * Yamaha SHS-10 * Roland JX-8P * Formanta P-432 * Formanta Polivoks - This synthesizer from the Soviet Union, made in 1987, is used by Riff-Raff. It was first seen in this promotional photo. * Junost-21 * Formanta Mini * Roland AX-7 * Williams Keytar V2 * Music From Outer Space Noise Toaster * Music From Outer Space Sound Lab * Conn Electric Band Drums * "Monster" - A combination of an early Simmons SDS-V electronic drumset (made with extremely hard plastic material that was used in police riot shields), Pintech electronic cymbals, and a Fibes Crystalite acoustic drumset. * Yamaha DD10 - Often used by Wordsworth, and worn at the same time as his guitars. Released in 1988, the Yamaha DD10 was aimed at the home market for those who fancied banging out a few beats in a self-contained, self-amplified ‘laptop’ unit. * PNTM - The drum machine sometimes seen during the band's lip-synced performances and on some of the albums. As far as drum machines go, this has to be one of the strangest ever. Straight out of the Soviet Union, it features a large bank of preset rhythms along with five drum pads to play along with the internal drum patterns. You’re unlikely to see anything else quite like it. * Seiko Frequency Watch - Worn by Wordsworth on his wrist. A vintage 90's watch with a built-in drum machine. * ddrum DD1 - Used by Mungo after Cleo was let out of jail in many songs and performances. * ddrum DD Beta - Used by Mungo after Cleo was let out of jail in many songs and performances. * Simmons SD1000 * Roland TD‑50KV * "Bessie" - A nickname for an electronic drumkit Mungo uses that was previously owned by Karl Bartos and used when he was with Kraftwerk. * "Knob Eater" - A custom-made electronic drumkit, consisting of Alesis DMPad drumpads (on black painted plastic tubing), Roland VH-11 V-HI-Hats, NFUZD Audio Nspire snares/toms, and 20 inch Meinl Byzance Dark Ride cymbals on Studio 49 Cymbal Stands. The electronic portions are hooked up to a Linn Drum VST drum machine. * "Bob" - A set of North drums. * Trixon Speedfire - Used by Mungo for the band's live performances * First Act Discovery Light-Up Drum Set with Skulls - Bought by Sonja from a vintage toys auction and used by Mungo. * Ludwig LC175 * Spectrum AIL 620B * KAT KT1 * Yamaha DTP562 * 2Box D5K - Mungo's most nice-sounding electronic drumset in his opinion. * ddrum DD2XS * Yamaha DTP900 * ddrum DD3X Pro * Pyle PED02M * Pearl Roadshow * "Flobbie" - A set of custom electric drums with drum pads made of cut-up pieces of signs the band stole from protesters at their concerts. The drum set is hooked up to a Arturia DrumBrute analog drum machine. * Staccato Thunderhorn Assorted * Mendini E-Flat Alto Saxophone - Cleo's main saxophone, it is Blue lacquered. * Lazarro 360-LQ Alto Saxophone - Cleo's secondary saxophone, first seen in this promotional photo. * Otamatone * Naxa NAM-982 wireless microphone * Sennheiser SKM 100-835 G3-A wireless microphone * PYLE PylePro PMKSM20 microphone * Sades SA-708 headset * Plantronics MX500C headset * Random sun thing prop - A "sun thing" that states "Spring has Sprung, One for one, Here comes the sun, Lets have some fun!", which Wordsworth bought from a relative of Joseph Magnano, the artist who vandalized Prada Marfa in March 2014, who placed the "sun thing" at the location of Prada Marfa. Often pulled out when the band sings "Spring Has Sprung" in live performances. * Rocker RX-100 amplifier - Used by Wordsworth and came with the band's Rocker RXB-100 guitars. * Supro Black Magick amplifier * Marshall MR1974-CX-112 amplifier * Marshall 1958X amplifier * Marshall CODE100 amplifier * Marshall JVM210H/1960A Half Stack * Marshall 5005 Lead 12 amplifier * Vox VT40X amplifier * Marshall DSL100H amplifier * Supro 1668RT Jupiter amplifier * Hughes & Kettner TubeMeister 36 amplifier * Fender Champion 100 amplifier * Orange Crush 20 amplifier * RMS AC40 Brown amplifier * Roland Micro Cube amplifier * Bugera BC15 amplifier * Ibanez IBZ15GR amplifier * Fender Frontman 10G amplifier * Marshall JVM205H amplifier * Marshall DSL40C amplifier * Marshall 1962 Bluesbreaker amplifier * Marshall DSL100H amplifier * Marshall JCM 800 amplifier * Marshall Class 5 Combo amplifier * Fender Acoustasonic electro-acoustic amplifier * Nady AxeHead mini amplifier * Smokey Amps Smokey Head mini amplifier * Vox amPlug 2 mini amplifier * Marshall MS-2 mini amplifier * Orange Amplifiers MT20 Micro Terror mini amplifier * Nady Axehead mini amplifier * Joyo JA-03 Tube Drive mini amplifier * FiiO A1 mini amplifier * Line 6 Pocket POD mini amplifier * C Tech Pocket Rock-It S1b mini amplifier * JOYO JA-01 mini amplifier Influence The band will state that they were influenced by DEVO, Kraftwerk, The B-52's, Barenaked Ladies, Neu!, LANA, The Jiminy Crickets, among other artists both that exist and have yet to exist. Category:Bands Category:Future Bands